Diving snorkels commonly have a mouthpiece connected to one end of a tube which extends around the diver's face to a location above his head where the tube is open. Such a snorkel permits a diver to breathe while his face is submerged in water a short distance below the surface. Preferably the tubular body portion of the snorkel is flexible so that the snorkel feels comfortable to the diver while strapped to his head. Convoluted rubber tubes have been used for this purpose but the internal annular grooves are a source of trouble in that they provide water and saliva traps in which bacteria flourish. Also, these internal grooves cause turbulence in the water stream therethrough making clearing of the snorkel more difficult than with snorkels having straight smooth walled tubes, and breathing is also substantially more difficult with the prior art convoluted snorkel tubes.
A further problem with the prior art convoluted snorkel tubes is that it is impossible for a diver to completely clear the tube of water by blowing through the tube. Consequently, the small amount of water thus collected in the convolution tends to slowly drip into the mouth of the diver causing an unpleasant sensation at best and gagging at worst.